I Wont Give Up On Us
by xojanoskiansxo
Summary: JANOSKIANS: When 16year-old Tash is sent to live with her Dad in Melbourne her whole world turns upside down after Luke brooks literary falls for her! Their relationship grows and so does her list of new friends. Nothing short of a few teenage dramas occur and when everything finally starts to make sense, one bad decision makes her loose everything. maybe even forever.


Melbourne.

It was so different from Sydney in every single way. I had to try this time. I had to try not to stuff up.

I had moved from Sydney only yesterday. Today its Saturday and also a long weekend. My mum had decided to take a break from me and I was sent to live with my dad. This wasn't a problem; I was actually ok with moving because it meant a new start. This time I had to get it right.

I hopped up off my purple bed, ignoring the full boxes left to unpack. I slipped on ripped black shorts and a tight midriff top with blue vans. I quickly looked at the mirror before living. I had long brown hair with light re-growth coming from the top. I had hazel green eyes to match, long legs and had to admit a pretty flat stomach and quite a thin build. I wouldn't say I was pretty but I didn't think I was ugly.

I picked up my bag on the way and shouted to my dad in the kitchen I was going out before he looked up from his newspaper and nodded.  
My dad was a businessman in a multi million-dollar company. He was always at work and on business trips all over the globe. But trust me I was never spoiled. He was a great dad but he gave me a lot of freedom compared to my mum.

I shut the door on my way out of the huge hotel room and made my way down the elevator. Quickly the elevator counted down from level six and soon reached the lobby. I smiled at the doorman and went outside to venture into the city were the hotel was located smack bam in the middle.

My phone buzzed against my leg as I pulled it out my bag. It alarmed me of two new messages. The first one from mum explaining to me some basic rules as if my dad had never been a parent. They split up when I was five and I was their only child that they constantly fought over until this time my mum gave in and took me down here for an entire year. I respected her choice because she needed a break.

The second message was from my best friend Kayla hoping I was ok, wishing me the best and that she will call tomorrow.

I had turned at least three roads making my way into outer city. I didn't really know were I was going until I reached a small oval with streets surrounding it. Their was a park in the middle of grass area were kids inhabited it. Behind this were several cafés and clothing stores. I could see just behind the trees was a big shopping mall. I didn't have time to go inside today but I will throughout the next week or so.

I had quickly grabbed a boost from around the area and walked further and further.

I had made my way into the middle of the oval were I saw a few people observing from the side of the street who were looking down a small alleyway. I followed their gaze to these five boys and someone recording them. I got closer to investigate and realized whom they were.

Janoskians.

I had watched several of their videos and found them all extremely cute and hilarious. I especially loved the brooks brothers. I knew many obsessed people (Kayla) but I wasn't that type of person. I took this chance to get closer and maybe get an autograph for her. They were doing a dare Sunday's video for salt and ice. I waited until they finished recording when un-expectantly I saw from the corner of my eye I saw one of the boys pushing Luke and people separating in a hasty decision of murmurs.

Suddenly I hear a thud.

Luke had fallen straight passed the people and onto me. I was lying flat on the floor his face inches from mine. His arms were on either side of my shoulders supporting him from not completely falling on me.

All went silent and I could hear nothing but the sound of him breathing. I looked into his eyes and it felt like everything had frozen. He was on top of me for all of about three seconds that felt like the world. Suddenly I felt a cold seeping into my shirt as I looked down.

'Shit' I said before managing to snap back to reality and realize my boost had fallen right between us and on my shirt. Luke suddenly realized what he had done and gotten straight up, pulling me with him by my hands. The touch of this gorgeous boy made me shudder.

'Fuck im sorry' he said looking into my shirt. He was just taller than me and had his eyes fixed on the stain his voice as smooth as silk.

'No don't worry its ok, I didn't really like it anyway' my other close friend Danny had given me this shirt as a going present but I put on a smile trying not to laugh at the situation.

'No its not okay, dick beau pushed me and…' he trailed off not taking his eyes of me. Beau had joined us and before I knew it they were all surrounding me.

'Yeah im really sorry' beau said as they all began staring. I felt a bit uncomfortable so I decided to turn around feeling embarrassed. Surprisingly Luke grabbed my arm and I turned around into his amazing eyes. I held his gaze for a second to long.

'Let us buy you a new shirt' Luke said in a form of making it all easier. I really wanted to get to known him more but I couldn't just say yes.

'Luke its ok, don't worry it was an accident' I said trying to convince them it was all right.

'No you are coming with me and im going to at least buy you a new drink, no arguments' Luke smiled. This all didn't feel real but as I turned around I saw the guys nodding in agreement. I flashed a cheeky smile as Luke linked arms with me and lead me to an inner city boost juice.

'Oh what's your name'? He said as we just left the alley way all the boys listening a bit to closely.

'Tash' I replied nervously

'Well it's very nice to meet you Tash' jai said as he made his way on the other side of me.

I just smiled.

Instead of taking me to the boost I went to in the first place he took me to one five times as far away. I didn't mind at all.

Half was though I saw beau on his phone announcing their friend Jade was meeting them their. It would be good to make at least girl friend here.

Once we arrived skip and Daniel remembered they had soccer training and left. I didn't have much time to get to know them but they still gave me a hug and said goodbye.

We soon came to boost when beau ran past us and towards an extremely pretty girl. Im guessing this was Jade.  
She was wearing tight light blue jeans and a flowy white singlet. She had golden hair with little freckles on her nose and dark eyes. She was stunning. I wonder why the boys got a bit excited when they see her.

Beau brought jade towards me and introduced us.

'Jade this is Tash' he said slowly 'and Tash this is jade' with a big grin on his face as if he was trying to make us friends.

I looked at jade hoping she wasn't a real bitch.

'Hey Tash its really nice to meet you' she said before pulling me into a hug. I hugged back so relieved by her niceness and the complete opposite of what I thought of her.

'Hey, you to I love your jeans' complements were good ways to get friends. She smiled a big smile showing all her white, straight teeth replying with a 'thank you'

'So…you and Luke.' She said raising her eyebrows at mine and Luke's linked arms. Her quote shocked us both ad I turned to see jai flinch a bit. Beau just burst out laughing.

'Um no he kind of threw my drink over me' I laughed looking towards Luke who had a goofy sad face on. I scrunched up my nose at him and giggled.

'Haha' she laughed 'I see but don't worry you can barely notice your shirt' she said so reassuringly you could of mistaken her for my mum.

Jai and beau then bought a few drinks as we all gathered a table, the boys sitting next to me. I was asked numerous questions all at the same time, such as, "what brings you to Melbourne? Were you staying? How long are you here for? What school are you going to?"

I replied with a swift

"My mum took me down here to spend time with my dad as their divorced.

Im staying in an inner city hotel about 30 minutes walk from here.

Im here in Melbourne for an entire year.

And finally I will be going Penola high"

The last reply left the boys with their mouths open.

'What' I said confused at their reaction to my school. Suddenly I got a flutter of hope that they go to the same school.

'We go to Penola!' she boys practically screamed. I was so happy I let out a little squeal that left everyone in bits of laughter. My cheeks burned red as I clutched my stomach.

We had made big conversation for another two hours with only a few people asking for autographs and pictures. A few girls gave me and jade dirty looks but I just ignored them knowing they were jealous because right know I was the luckiest girl in the world.

I then checked the time on my phone.

**3 missed calls. One new message- dad**

'Crap, I got to go' the group's faces sank before Luke grabbed my phone out of my hands and began to enter his number before giving his phone to me. I was swapping numbers with Luke brooks!

'Ill text you tonight and hopefully we can catch up' everyone nodded in agreement as I picked up my bag and hugged everyone winking at Jade before she giggled and I turned and left.

As soon as I followed street from were we came I called my dad who was wondering were I was. I explained what happened before hanging up and spiriting to the hotel.

From six o clock onward I checked my phone every ten minutes. I was getting very restless sitting next to my dad watching a movie.

Around nine the movie had finished and I had decided to go to bed. I was so tired due to this huge day I couldn't stop thinking about.

I had a short shower, got in my pj's and slipped under my covers.

A few moments later I closed my eyes when three little 'ding's go off signaling a message. I sprung out of bed and dived on my bag unlocking my phone

**1 new message from Luke **

Hey beautiful I had such a great day today, I haven't stopped thinking bout u and I still feel the need to repay you for your shirt. R u free on Monday? Xoxo Luke

I replied almost instantly feeling I shouldn't keep him waiting.

Hey Luke today was really good and neither had I. sure what do you have in mind? 3 Tash

I read over the text at least four times before sending. Seconds later ding ding ding.

**1 new message from Luke**

Thinking the mall, jade & the boys r also going, good night x

I replied

Mall sounds great nunight Luke xoxo

After I turned my phone off I closed my eyes and within seconds I feel into a deep sleep that I had been longing.


End file.
